Recent clinical evidence in man and experimental animals has demonstrated that alcohol can produce directly a decrease in myocardial contractility, and can induce morphological abnormalities of the heart. Investigators currently agree that in several forms of clinical heart disease, abnormalities of myocardial contractility are assocated with, and are probably caused by, biochemical abnormalities in cardiac muscle. Investigators also agree that the biochemical mechanisms by which alcohol may cause cardiomyopathy in some alcoholics remain unknown. This proposal aims to further the understanding of the nature and the timing of biochemical abnormalities by which alcohol depresses mechanicl myocardial function. This research will determine 1) the effect of a single intxicating dose of alcohol (acute alcohol effect) and 2) the effect of prolonged consumption of alcohol (chronic alcohol effect) on a) myocardial energy production; b) myocardial energy utilization; and c) the role of calcium in the above two aspects of myocardial energy metabolism. The experiments will be done in Sprague-Dawley rats which will be kept under strict nutritional control.